The Search is Over
by koichii
Summary: "Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel?" AkaxFem!Kuro (major OOC warnings applied)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This will only contain 5 to 7 chapters. Or even lesser. I just have to put this up here.

**WARNING! MAJOR OOC! Especially on Kuroko's part. If you don't like OOCs, then don't read. I'll accept constructive criticisms but not flames. I don't tolerate flames. Thanks.**

And this is **Fem!Kuroko **by the way. Akashi and Momoi are siblings here as well. ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Or so I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The Search is Over<strong>

**Chapter One: And Now It Begins**

"This was all over the papers today!"

Tetsumi's eyes landed on the newspaper her older brother have tossed on her lap while she was peacefully breaking her fast that morning. Blue eyes, the same as the bright summer sky, narrowed by a fraction as she took in the image displayed on the very front page of the paper. It was an image of a man and a woman estimated to be in their late teens to early twenties. She was seated on his lap, his arms were wrapped around her waist while her hands were tangled in his hair, and the two of them were kissing.

Making out was the right term actually.

"So?" she asked before taking a long sip on her fifth glass of vanilla milkshake. On the outside she might seem to look nonchalant and uncaring but on the inside, she's already quite worried. How did it get on paper? _Paparazzis. Seven hells, _she cursed in her mind, vowing to urge Haizaki-kun to go into a killing spree with her later.

"_So? _That's the only thing you can say?!" Shuzo snapped, his dark orbs that were very much like their father's, were now shooting daggers at her. "What in seven hells, Tetsumi?! You were caught by the press making out with Seijuurou Akashi! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Tetsumi rolled her eyes at her brother. Ever since they were just kids, he'd been overprotective of her. She appreciated his concern but sometimes he just irritates her. "Shut up, Shu-nii. You're overreacting," she said as she leaned back on her chair. "Seijuurou Akashi and I just kissed. Who cares if everyone saw us?"

Shuzo groaned in frustration as he sat across her. "The Akashis are one of the oldest and most influential families here in Teiko, my dear sister. Do you really think Seito and Lavinia Akashi would let this tarnish their image? They are notorious for being honourable so I wouldn't be surprised if they wed you off to their son soon."

Tetsumi snorted this time. Trust Shuzo to say the most ridiculous things anytime. "Shu-nii, again, you're overreacting. Please don't joke something like that, you might jinx it." She huffed when he scowled at her. "And besides, this is the modern times. We're not in some medieval setting where they would marry us off to save my _tarnished _honour," she sarcastically added.

Shuzo sighed then he gestured to the paper that was still on her lap. "Explain to me how that happened then," he said. "Before mother and father finds out," he added when she was about to protest.

Tetsumi paled a bit at that, making Shuzo laugh vindictively this time. Between their parents, their mother, Kuroko Hitomi, was the hotheaded one. She was known for her hot temper and the number of men she beat up on her teenage years, earning her quite a reputation. And it was the infamous temper of hers that she passed on to her eldest child, Shuzo, the only trait he got from her given that he looked so much like his father.

But it wasn't their mother that the bluenette was worried about. It was their father, Kuroko Hiroshi, that was her true worry. He wasn't hotheaded like his wife. In fact, he's the total opposite of her. He was the gentle and polite type yet when angered, he was a force to be reckoned with. He's fiercely protective of his children, especially his baby girl, who's a spitting image of his lovely wife. Shuzo's overprotectiveness pales in comparison to their father's.

Baby blue orbs widened when realisation dawned in on her. "Dad's going to kill him," she stated in a monotonous tone then before Shuzo could speak again, she suddenly, and uncharacteristically, yelled, "Oh, no!" Getting to her feet, the Kuroko heiress ran out of the dining area, intent on finding their father before he sees the morning papers. "DAD!"

Shuzo shook his head as he watched his younger sister disappear. A small satisfied smile intact on his face, he grabbed an apple from the table and took a huge bite of it. "Damn right, baby sister. Seijuurou Akashi's a dead man once father sees that paper."

* * *

><p>But it seemed like she was a second too late when Tetsumi found her father. He was in his study and he wasn't alone. Sitting across him on the couch was none other than the patriarch of the Akashi family, Seito. "Good morning, Tetsumi," the redhead greeted.<p>

"Good morning, Akashi-san," the youngest Kuroko greeted back politely before she turned to her father who was calmly taking a sip of his coffee. "Dad, I have to talk to you for a second."

"Talk about what, sweetheart?" Hiroshi asked as he placed the mug of coffee he was holding. His tone betrayed nothing to the bluenette and it made her even more wary.

Tetsumi heaved a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Both her father and Seito Akashi were looking at her and waiting for her to talk again. It was then that she realised that she was too late. They already knew. "Okay, I know you've seen the papers already."

Hiroshi leaned back on his chair while Seito just remained silent, understanding that it was a conversation between father and daughter. "What do you have to say to it then?" he asked rather calmly which made Tetsumi's nerves go haywire. Her calm father was scarier than her furious mother.

And she knew that lying to him wouldn't help her. "What you saw in the papers was true," she admitted, her eyes not wavering from Hiroshi's gaze, knowing fully that eye contact was imperative. "But that was just it. Akashi-kun and I just kissed."

"_Just _kissed?" Hiroshi repeated coldly which made Tetsumi wince at his tone. "You made out in public! And the boy wasn't even your boyfriend!" He shook his head at her. "Your mom and I never taught you something like that." He looked at Seito this time. "No offense, Seito."

Seito nodded, an indication that he wasn't the least bit offended, "I understand, Hiroshi. Lavinia gave Seijuurou an earful over the phone this morning when she saw the news. It was all over the television and the internet, too, sweetling," he told Tetsumi who winced in a more visible manner this time.

"This news must be contained," Hiroshi said while rubbing his temple, the news giving him a massive headache. "It wouldn't be good for you and Seijuurou-kun, but most especially you, to have this story go on," he added as he turned back to his daughter. "You know how cruel this society is. You know what they say most about women than men." Seito nodded in agreement at that.

"I'm sorry, dad," Tetsumi said softly, her baby blue orbs trailing down her feet in shame. She didn't really know what came into her when she kissed Seijuurou Akashi last night. Of course she had been drinking but she was sober enough to even remember that she was the one who pulled him into a corner and began kissing him without any inhibitions.

Hiroshi sighed again before getting on his feet and approaching her. "Don't cry, baby," he said as he pulled her into a hug, her face buried on his neck. "Your mother is probably going to kill me for this but I'd better tell you now."

"T-Tell me what?" she nervously wondered as she looked up at him. What does her father have in mind?

Hiroshi looked pained for a moment before he spoke. "To control this mess, Seito and I have decided to have you and Seijuurou-kun wed at the soonest time possible."

"WHAT?!" Tetsumi exclaimed as she pulled away from her father, her baby blue orbs wide. She could hear Shuzo's words echoing at the back of her mind right now. _I wouldn't be surprised if they wed you off to Seijuurou Akashi soon. _"Dad, you can't! It was just a kiss. We didn't actually..." she trailed off and blushed furiously when she realised what she was about to say.

Hiroshi and Seito looked uncomfortable for a moment before they managed to compose themselves. "I wasn't supposed to tell you this this early but what happened decided for us. Seito and I have been planning for a while now to have Aka International and Kuro Industries to merge. And your marriage to Seijuurou-kun would solidify that."

"But... But..." she sputtered (which was new), not quite accepting the fact that her father have made the decision for her. "Why me? Shu-nii's the older one! He should wed first!"

"We actually thought of that, sweetling," Seito piped in, an almost amused look in his face. "We planned to have Shuzo and Satsuki wed but this incident happened."

Tetsumi groaned as she buried her face on her palms, making Hiroshi and Seito laugh. The two men knew that everything would be alright with her. "I shouldn't have gone to that party," she muttered.

Hiroshi nodded in agreement as he went back to his seat and got his now cold coffee. "Yes, you shouldn't have, young lady. You shouldn't have."

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Merging of Aka International and Kuro Industries = AkaKuro~ ;)

~koichii


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter might contain OOC Akashi and Kuroko. I'm not sure but if you don't want to read OOCs, I advise you to go back to the main menu. XD

To the reviewers of chapter one **~ kh07gl, unsignedguest, Guest, Skylar18, The Crimson Red Rose **and **asluffy ~ **thanks! :D

Warning: Fem!Kuro and Fem!Kise! And OOC AkaKuro. Sort of. =.=

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Search is Over<strong>

**Chapter Two: The Prince and I**

"I need you to do something for me."

"Oh look who it is, the future Lady Akashi!" Kotaro Hayama exclaimed, his voice filled with glee. He was seated comfortably on the plush chair situated in front of the humongous desk in the room. He then gave Tetsumi a mock bow when the latter gave him a pointed look.

"Shut up, Kotaro," Seijuurou Akashi said from behind his desk where he was sitting on his plush chair looking over a few documents that needed his signature. He then turned to look at Tetsumi, a charming grin plastered on his face. "What can I do for you, love?" he asked, his tone sickly-sweet and he had the pleasure of seeing the blush that rose on her cheeks at his endearment. _What a beautiful girl._

But the blush disappeared from her cheeks just as quick as it appeared. She gave him a rare scowl before speaking again. "I need you to help me convince our parents that this engagement should be called off."

Seijuurou's expression was unreadable though the slight raise of his eyebrow told the bluenette that he was displeased with what she said. "Excuse us for a while, Kotaro," he told his colleague, and friend, who immediately made a beeline for the door, muttering about something akin to 'marital issues'. The redhead almost rolled his eyes at that as he turned back to Tetsumi when they were alone. "And pray tell why we should do that?" he asked as he motioned for her to sit down.

But Tetsumi ignored him and opted to just remain standing in front of his desk. "Are you saying you wanted to be wed to me?" she asked, her voice incredulous. She couldn't believe this guy. Who wants to be married to someone one hardly knows?

"Well, if you put it that way, I won't mind if it's you I'm marrying." Seijuurou shrugged then he smirked when she glared at him this time. "I already agreed to it, Tetsumi and on my honour as an Akashi, I'm not going to back out of the engagement." He got up from his seat and approached her, getting amused at the sight of her taking a step back. "Look, why don't we give this a try? I'm not that bad, am I?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and swiftly turned them around so that he had her pinned against his desk, their noses almost touching.

Tetsumi's baby blue orbs fired up for a moment, making Seijuurou think of a blue flame glowing brightly amidst a dark sky. Then those eyes cooled down as her gaze changed from fiery to seductive, the same look she gave him days ago that led to that picture that caused this situation. "You may be something, Seijuurou Akashi, but you're not bad. In fact, if this would help boost your ego, you're the best kiss I've ever had," she murmured, her arms wrapping around his neck. They stared at each other for a moment before she stood on the tips of her toes and closed the minute distance between them.

To be honest, she didn't really remember what happened between them during the party. She only met him that night when Satsuki and Ryoka introduced them but she was sure that Seijuurou Akashi was more than average when it came to giving pleasure.

And she was proven right the moment their lips touched for the second time. She moaned against his mouth when his tongue found hers, barely noticing it when he lifted her up, effectively making her sit atop his desk, clutters of papers and pens falling down the floor. "Idiot, what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly against his mouth as he settled snugly in between her parted legs. "We're in your office. Someone might come in and see us."

"Then let them watch," Seijuurou murmured back before he sought her mouth once more. She tilted her head to give him more access, her mouth parting under his. "But on the other hand," he added when he lifted his head seconds later, leaving her almost mewling in disappointment. "I wouldn't want any of them, especially Kotaro, seeing you look like this." His eyes, the colour of blood, roamed over her face hungrily as if a predator hunting for prey, making her shiver in anticipation. They're clearly attracted to each other sexually, no doubt about that.

But sexual attraction wasn't enough for her to agree to marry him.

Tetsumi wrinkled her nose, surprising herself for being easily comfortable with him. "I don't like possessive guys, you know," she said, her tone going back to neutral.

Seijuurou grinned wolfishly at her before he dipped his head and nibbled on her lower lip. "You'll get used to it, love."

"You are one arrogant young man, you know that?" she said then she raised an eyebrow when he planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Getting cosy, aren't we, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou, to Tetsumi's astonishment, flushed a bit before scratching the back of his head in embarrassment which she found extremely, and secretly, adorable. She didn't know that he has this side. All she heard from Ryoka was how scary Seijuurou Akashi was. "How about lunch then? I know a diner just around the block that makes the best milkshake around here." He pulled away from her and offered his hand. "So, shall we?"

Tetsumi jumped off from the desk and fixed her crumpled shirt. "I'm not saying no to milkshakes, especially when it's free." She raised an eyebrow again as she placed her hand on his waiting one. "You're paying."

Seijuurou laughed once more at that. "Of course, my lady." He tucked her hand in his arm as they headed out of his office. "I'll give you anything you want."

* * *

><p>"What's your favourite food?"<p>

"What?" From the window, Tetsumi shifted her gaze to Seijuurou who was sitting across her. As promised, the two of them were at the diner that he mentioned earlier, having an early lunch.

"Your favourite food," the Akashi heir repeated, his gaze holding hers. "I just realised that we practically know nothing about each other at all."

"Oh, yeah. You're right," she agreed as she stirred her vanilla milkshake using the straw. Seijuurou was absolutely right when he told her a while ago that this diner makes the finest milkshake in Teiko. "I don't really have a particular favourite when it comes to food though I love vanilla milkshakes. My grandmother used to make me one when I was just a kid." A happy smile subconsciously showed on her face when she remembered Shuzo and her fighting over the last glass of milkshake when they were just kids.

Seijuurou's eyes widened slightly when he saw her smile for the very first time ever since they've met each other. If she was beautiful just scowling or being a snarky young woman with a deadpan expression, she's a total knockout when having that honest smile on her kissable lips. He swallowed hard at the thought. "Wow," he breathed which made her look at him questioningly. He smiled at her. "It's the first time I've ever seen you smile. Why don't you smile often?" he asked, curiousity getting the better of him.

Tetsumi took another sip of her milkshake before she returned her gaze to the street outside, her baby blue orbs having a faraway look. "I used to smile often when I was a kid, not the least embarrassed about the gap in between my front teeth." Seijuurou smiled at that. "But then someone told me that my smile was horrible and it would only scare people away. Then he told me that it would be best if I don't smile at people that much, that I should just smile at him only for I won't scare him whatever I do." A scowl appeared on her face as she clenched her fist. "That idiot. I'm going to kill him if I ever see him again."

Seijuurou looked at her for a second before he spoke. "It was mean of him to say those things to you but I think I understand what he was trying to say." He smiled again when she shot him another questioning look. "How do I explain? He's looking at this girl who has the most beautiful smile in the whole world, a smile so radiant that could rival the sun. He wants to see her smile more but then he thinks that others might see it, that others might take her away from him because of it so he tells her not to smile to anyone but him. For he wants that beautiful smile to be his and his alone."

Tetsumi's heart was pounding hard against her chest at the way Seijuurou was looking at her with those intense crimson eyes of his, his words making her stomach flutter. She stared hard at him in order to hide what she's really feeling. "Do you read romance novels or shoujo manga perhaps?" were the words that came out of her mouth. Her eyebrow raised when Seijuurou suddenly burst out laughing at her question. "Quit it," she said as the other customers turned to look at their table to see what has made the handsome young man with fire-kissed hair laugh with mirth.

"You are one interesting girl, Tetsumi Kuroko," Seijuurou said when he stopped laughing but the smile remained intact on his face. He held out his hand to her. "Our first meeting was pretty vague to me so let's restart. Hi, I'm Seijuurou Akashi. I was named after my great grandfather. I'm the eldest son and heir of Seito and Lavinia Akashi. I only have one sibling -a younger sister. You know her of course. I'm twenty five years old and currently employed in my father's company. I have a horse named Yukimaru. My favourite food is tofu soup. And call me Sei. You sound so cold calling me Akashi-kun."

Tetsumi accepted Seijuurou's hand and shook it vigorously, her expression that of amusement. "Hello, _Sei_. I'm, as you've mentioned, Tetsumi Kuroko. Like you, I was named after a relative, my mother's deceased younger sister and my aunt. I'm the youngest daughter of Hiroshi and Hitomi Kuroko, twenty four years old and a writer. I only have one sibling as well, an older brother who's as irritating as older brothers could get but I love him and I wouldn't trade him for anyone else. And unlike you, I don't have a horse but I am very much looking forward to meeting Yukimaru."

"You'll meet him soon enough," Seijuurou said, trying to lower his expectations for he wasn't sure if Yukimaru would like Tetsumi or not. His horse was a picky creature and he couldn't actually remember a time where he warmed up to his past girlfriends. He didn't really mind it at that time but now, it is imperative that his horse likes Tetsumi for Yukimaru is an important part of his life. His brows then furrowed when he realised something. "Wait, a writer? What kind of writer?" Despite the hectic schedule that he has, he's someone who enjoys a good book when he has free time. His vast collection of books at his house could fill up a mini library.

So it was interesting to learn that his intended was a writer.

"I write fiction -mostly thriller and suspense. I majored in literature and creative writing back at Teiko University," she raised an eyebrow at his amused and quite surprised expression. "Wait, don't tell me you went to Teiko University as well? I don't reckon seeing you there. I would have noticed you if you did."

"No, I didn't go to Teiko University. I studied at Rakuzan. But I'm flattered, sweetheart." He laughed when she snorted. "You know, it's very unlady-like to snort."

"What are you going to do about it then?" she challenged. If her father and brother wasn't able to stop her from doing anything that she wanted, no way in seven hells would she let Seijuurou Akashi do so.

Seijuurou shook his head. "Nothing for I know that if I try to change you, you would just rebel. And I don't want to be with someone who isn't herself. Besides, I can tolerate this attitude of yours. Remember I've been living with Satsuki for more than two decades already."

She took one last sip of her milkshake as she silently regarded him with her baby blue orbs. He just stared back coolly at her. "We'll see if you can really tolerate me," she said. "But honestly? I think I like you as a person. You're _tolerable_, I think." He burst into another bout of laughter at that.

* * *

><p>"Why are you just drinking there, Akashi?!" Kotaro yelled over the loud music resonating in the bar they were currently in. After work, he and their other friend, Reo Mibuchi, then proceeded to drag Seijuurou off to the most famous bar in the city saying that the Akashi heir should be enjoying his last days as a free man partying hard. "You're ignoring the gorgeous ladies!"<p>

"I'm not in the mood, Kotaro," Seijuurou replied before he drained the liquor he ordered. "I think I'm going to call this a night." He left a couple of cash on the bar and stood up. "Enjoy yourself."

Kotaro looked at him incredulously. "Seriously, Akashi? Are you actually getting cosy about the idea of marrying?" He sat on one of the stools in front of the bar, seemingly forgetting his real aim as he refocused his gaze on his friend. "And I haven't heard you, not even once, complain about this arrangement to your father. Don't give me that duty thing for I know if you didn't really want it, you would've found an excuse." His eyes then widened, seconds later, when realisation dawned on him. "Seven hells! You like her!"

"Shut it, Kotaro," Seijuurou snapped but Kotaro could see the light blush that painted the Akashi heir's cheeks. "It's not illegal to like Tetsumi. We're getting married."

"Tetsumi? You're a fucking goner, Akashi," Kotaro grumbled then he laughed while Seijuurou scowled at him. "Does Kagami know?"

Seijuurou shook his head. "Not yet. I'm calling him tomorrow," he replied thinking of what his favourite cousin's reaction would be the moment he learns about Seijuurou's bethrotal and impending marriage.

"A hundred bucks for Kagami not getting suprised with your news," Kotaro said with a grin as he motioned for the bartender to bring him a drink. "And a fifty for him telling you that he's been expecting it already."

Seijuurou scowled at his friend before nodding. "Deal. And you have to ask Riko Aida out as well if you lose." He flashed a smug smile at Kotaro who flushed and frowned at him.

"I'm going to win this time, Akashi," Kotaro muttered, secretly horrified at the idea of confessing to his greatest crush.

Seijuurou, who knew exactly what Kotaro was thinking, flashed him another smug smile. "Good luck, Kotaro."

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>I told you. OOCs. Ahahahahaha! X3

~koichii


End file.
